


Milk's Favourite Cookie

by SwabbieJilly



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Total Fluff, like marshmallow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwabbieJilly/pseuds/SwabbieJilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann woke up with a start, disproportionately unsettled by the dream she emerged from. She gazed across the sheets and saw Erin entirely unperturbed her disruption, so naturally Holtz had to wake her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk's Favourite Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is so silly, honestly i'm (not) sorry. only the words are mine. except the ones that aren't. you'll see what i mean. any spelling or grammatical errors are best when acknowledged.

Jillian Holtzmann woke up with a start, disproportionately unsettled by the dream she emerged from. She gazed across the sheets and saw Erin entirely unperturbed her disruption, so naturally Holtz had to wake her. 

 

“Psst, Erin?”

 

The only response was the gentle rise and fall of Gilbert’s chest.

 

“Eeerrriin?” Holtz tried again, smushing her girlfriend’s cheeks with one hand.

 

It proved most effective, and after a moment or two of gentle pressure, Erin sighed awake. Without so much as opening her eyes, the tired brunette murmured reluctantly in reply.

 

“What?” It was rough and gravelly and peppered gently with annoyance. 

 

“Will you forgive me?” Holtz asked burying her face in the warm nook just below Erin’s chin and just above the curve of her breasts, concealed half-heartedly by a modest tank top. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Will you forgive me?”

 

“If you want your answer, you need to tell me what time it is first.”

 

“A little past 12.”

 

Erin made a little huff of disbelief. This wasn’t the first time her sleep was disturbed by a cuddly, curious, and sleep deprived engineer. “How long past 12?”

 

“Like, 126 minutes.”

 

Erin’s body went rigid under the blonde’s fluid form and her eyes sprang open, “2AM?  _ Seriously _ ?” Erin shut her eyes again, more in frustration than anything, and scrubbed the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Holtz’ torso over her eyes.  _ If Holtz wasn’t so darn cute… _

 

“So will you forgive me?” Holtz repeated, drawing out the first ‘o’.

 

“Forgive you for waking me up? No.” Erin answered finally, and she could feel Holtzmann’s face fall, half pressed against her sternum like it was. Erin kept her eyes closed because she knew if she met the pouty gaze of her small engineer, she would instantly become half as mad as she should be.

 

After some consideration, The Pout proved effective anyway, and Erin conceded. She knew there was a reason Holtzmann was awake in the first place, and she never was very good at telling Jillian ‘no’. Finally she asked with a heavy sigh, glaring per-functionally at the top of her girlfriend's head, “Forgive you for what, Holtz?”

 

“For eating all of the oreos in my dream?”

 

Welp, that was a new one. Erin pushed herself away from Holtzmann slightly so she could look at her better. As predicted, the wounded expression on her girlfriend’s face instantly vaporized any kind of resentment the physicist might have felt, and Erin couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on the corner of her mouth. 

“Elaborate, please.”

 

“Well in my dream, I was really hungry, and the only food in the firehouse was a package of oreos you bought. So I ate them all. In one sitting. Then when you went to go get some for yourself, they were all gone. You were so mad, you yelled at me for being irresponsible, and not having more impulse control. You made a joke about the marshmallow test that was quite hurtful, and I forgive you, but I’m still really sorry. I didn’t mean to eat them all.”

 

Erin was well past the point of wondering if Holtz was being serious, the pained look on her face was proof enough. 

 

Erin replied, face incredulous, “Holtzmann, don’t be ridiculous. You don’t even like oreos.”

 

That won Erin the biggest grin she imagined possible for such an ungodly hour. 

 

The two smiled at each other for a beat or two, and just as Erin was about to lean in for a goodnight kiss, Holtz reiterated, “But you forgive me anyway?” Holtmann asked, uncertainty flickering underneath her beaming face.

 

“You ask for forgiveness, and I give it- but the truth is I would forgive everything you’ve done and everything you will do long before now. For me it’s no choice; it’s falling in love.” Erin meant the reply as a joke, but Holtz’ face told her it meant much more. 

 

That's when Erin's brain caught up to her mouth, and she realized what she just said.

 

“Wait, did you just quote  _ Outlander _ at me?”   
  


 

Erin’s face fell, and her cheeks burned. “No,” was Erin’s feeble response much too late.

 

Darn, she wasn’t counting on Holtz recognizing the quote so quickly. The show had been  _ Erin’s _ guilty pleasure after all, Holtzmann had only watched a handful of episodes with Erin to humour her more than anything. Erin certainly wouldn’t have suspected that the engineer was paying enough attention to recall any particular quote so accurately.

 

What was worse about Holtz recognizing the quote meant that she probably remembered the context, at least enough to know that the quote was not funny in the least, but actually incredibly romantic. Erin's sentiment flew elegantly past its mark and landed on an _entirely_ different bullseye. 

 

Holtzmann’s face-splitting grin did nothing to hide her smugness as she prodded Erin teasingly, “That was so incredibly sweet, Gilbert. You love me! You’ve never said that before!”

 

It's true, she hadn't. Erin tried to push away, but Holtz clung adorably to her midsection, thwarting any kind of escape attempt. 

 

“No I don’t!” Erin sputtered- and regretted- immediately, so she back-tracked wildly, “I mean, I do, but this is not what I planned for this moment… Shoot. No wait-”

 

“You love me!” Holtz chided further tickling Erin in all the places she  _ knew  _ were sensitive. It wasn’t long before Erin was laughing and thrashing, refusing to admit what she had just so unwittingly declared.

 

It wasn’t long before the tickling became too much, and when it was made perfectly clear she wasn’t getting away with this, Erin yielded.

 

“Ok! Ok! Uncle! I give up!” She shouted hysterically between gasping laughter. Holtzmann’s assault subsided, but her shit-eating grin did not. 

 

“Admit it, you _love_ me.” Holtz insisted, low and velvety, making all of Erin’s insides turn in the best possible way.

 

“Ok, I do. But act surprised when I tell you for real. It’s going to extra special, because this one doesn’t count.”

 

Holtzmann’s eyes were heavy now, as if absolution was finally given, calming all her anxieties, and allowing her peace. 

 

Erin wondered absently if this wasn’t part of her plan; if at some point Holtzmann was able to solve all the variables of their relationship up to this point and arrange an equation to reach the desired result at this exact moment in time.

 

The smile on her face and the sigh toward sleep was answer enough for the physicist.   
  


 

“I love you too, Erin.” It was barely a whisper, hidden behind a yawn, then Holtzmann was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this quote always jumps to my mind anytime the topic of "forgiveness" comes up with lovers (ugh i hate that word), so this really has nothing to do with 'outlander'. I did, however, really have this dream the other night and woke up the same anxiety. so.. based on a true story? 
> 
> If i did anything wrong with the upload, please tell me. first time posting on ao3.
> 
> ALSO ALSO: Holtz strikes me as one of those people who could eat salty things until she passes out, but is quite a bit choosier about sugary snacks. 
> 
> come find me on tumblr! lil-peanutt. (and yes, my name is actually jillian. i was called 'jillian' long before holtzmann rolled into my life)


End file.
